Toy figures that respond with a prerecorded script have been a popular favorite for many decades. Recently, with increasingly capable and economical voice synthesizing integrated circuits, more and more toys include a realistic voice or sound effect that corresponds to the type of toy. However, the amusement of playing back the recorded messages soon wanes after hearing each possible script a number of times.
Consequently, a significant need exists for a toy figure that has a wider range of possibilities than playing one of a set of voice scripts.